


Nothing Like Starting Over

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, This is literally all pain, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Karen and Frank stumble upon each other investigating the same scumbag. Post Defenders.





	Nothing Like Starting Over

He was supposed to be laying low. But had heard on his police scanner that there was some shitbag who was potentially dealing people. Not just people…. Kids. Fucker was selling kids on the black market. So he made a call to Micro, and found out where his front business was.

She had gotten an anonymous call from someone about a club that might be the front for child trafficking. She needed to move on from Matt’s death. Throwing herself back into work was what she needed. She put on a simple dress, but enough to get info if she needed it and got into the club. 

Frank has a different approach. The back room, he snuck in and then acted like he belonged there. Observing everyone until the boss made an appearance. Sipping a beer at a table, he looked up when he saw her enter the club. Long legs under a skirt and he couldn’t stop himself from staring for a moment. Until his eyes met hers.

She entered the club and immediately, she saw him. They stared at each other and she tried to ignore him. She knew what he would tell her. 

Frank was up and took a hold of her arm, gently but steered her into the back room. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doin’ here. You’ll go home. Ma’am.” He whispered at her, not meeting her gaze. “This asshole’s too dangerous for you to be around.” 

Karen’s eyes blazed heatedly at his comments. “Goddammit Frank. I’m here on a lead. I haven’t seen you in months and this is how you greet me? I don’t need anyone else telling me what to do.” She snapped at him, tugging her arm from his grip.

“Karen.” He whispers, almost inaudibly. He’s never used her name before, it almost sounds foreign in both of their ears. “Please.” He pleads with her, giving her almost a puppy eye look. 

“Frank, I-…” She falters, her resolute stance almost giving in from his pleading words and look. “I need this…. If I don’t I-I’m…. I’m afraid I’ll fall apart.” She admits back to him, tears forming in her eyes. 

Frank couldn’t stand to see her like that. Reluctantly, he pulled back from her, but kept a gentle hand on her arm. “Be careful.” He whispers back to her as he gently brushed a thumb over her skin. “Please.” He begs her again and then disappears to let her work. Giving her what she wanted.


End file.
